Mr. Cheeks
:For the feline, see Chubby Cheeks Mr Cheeks is an hamster that first appeared in the season 2 episode Cheeks of Evil and again in Turn the Other Cheeks and Strange Kat on a Train. After luring the Burtonburgers he was defeated and last seen on Earth being carried off by an eagle. He was last seen in the series in jail on Kat Nebula for unknown reasons. Like Coop, he was perceived as being enough of a threat to chain up suspended in mid-air within his cell (the other humans were free to move in theirs). Coop nicknames him Houdini when he fails to struggle free. He was on peaceful terms with Lorne and Harley, after discovering he could talk, but in actuality, he used them so he could construct a black hole portal gun. He can speak English unlike other aliens (besides Dr. K). His last appearance was in The Cat went Back (Part 2). He was shown captured on Katnipia, it is unknown how he was caught, but is presumed that the eagle that caught him was somewhat involved. He escapes after Dr. K unlocks his cage, and battles Kat guards in his escape. It is unknown what became of him, though it is assumed he survived the attacks and made it back home. Weapons The technology of Mr. Cheeks' home-planet is quite advanced and is able to compete with Kat's. He showed Lorne and Harley how to make a machine that makes small black holes. He calls it a 'Quantum micro event horizatron' or in laymen's terms: a Baby Black Hole Maker. Friends *Hamster Squad Enemies *Mr. Kat. *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis *Mr. Kitten *Burt Burtonburger *Millie Burtonburger *Fiona *Lorne *Harley Gallery File:Cheecks carrot ray.png|Carrot Ray File:Cheecks lasser.png|Laser File:Cheecks hamsterball.png|Hamster Ball File:Cheecks ship.png|His Ship File:Cheeck escape pod.png|Escape Pod Kid kat 033.jpg|cheeks hamster army kid kat 036.jpg|Cheeks black hole ray Quotes *''"*claps* Well played, my feline foe. Your cat like reflexes more than compensate for your puny, cat-like brain."'' *''"Then you'll know the indignity of eating food that looks the same going in as they do coming out! It can be... very confusing."'' *''"But until the day of reckoning arrives, I shall get a little practice by eradicating the one the call...MILLIE."'' *''"Oh, for the love of coward sticks. 6! The answer is 6!"'' *''"*gasps* He submitted my private research?!"'' *''"State-of-the-art lab facilities? Well, well, well. Behind every dark cloud, there lurks a darker, evil one. *cackles*"'' *''"We meet again. FOR THE LAST TIME."'' *''"Why, if it isn't Millie, my old grade school keeper."'' *''"Amateur! Who's your swing coach?"'' *''"Well, played, young Burtonburger... "'' *''"They call me *emerges from Old Herman's body* Mr. Cheeks!"'' *''"I shall return! Put me down this instant!"'' *''"No! You cannot control me with your mind-numbing chemicals, d'you hear me? Never! NEVER!''" *''"I'm free! *cackles* Hii-yah! No prison can hold Mr. Cheeks! So long, suckers!"'' Trivia *Cheeks of Evil was leaked on Disney XD on September 18, 2010, while Flea Brains/Menace the Dennis was shown on YTV, officially the episode was leaked one week earlier. *He always puts his finger near his month. The reason for this is currently unknown. *He is believed to be a look a like of the YouTube creation Silver, due to his hair. *He appears again in Turn the Other Cheeks. *He is the official mascot of the wikia. Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of Coop Category:Enemy of Dennis Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Friend of Harley Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Fiona Category:Antagonists